


Soccer

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya wanted a fluffy fic, so here: Sai proves useful for some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soccer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



"Hi-ka-ru!"

Hikaru wished stuffing his ears worked on Sai, but he'd tried that before. " _What?_ "

"There's too much running around! Can't we play go? I want to play go!"

"No, Sai, we're playing soccer right now! We really have to win this. Hang on--"

The pass was beautiful--sharp, just fast enough, two paces before Hikaru's feet. Oh yeah--the goal was right before him, and Hikaru had already figured out the goalie--a fake, this foot before that one--

Sai jumped in front of the ball excitedly. Hikaru pulled his kick, too late remembering Sai wasn't real and he wouldn't have hurt him. 

He missed, and the ball went right by him. Thankfully for Hikaru, two defenders were right in the middle of his shooting path--if he'd kicked the ball there, they'd have gotten it easily. He could still save this. He took off running after the ball, but just as he was about to reach it, Sai said, "Behind you!" 

A quick duck and turn, and Hikaru dodged the defender neatly. 

"Kick this way!" 

Hikaru didn't even look--he kicked as hard as he could.

His teammates cheered as the ball shot into the net. For the rest of the afternoon, Sai was Hikaru's extra pair of ears and eyes, and his team decisively stomped over their long-time rivals.

On the way home, Hikaru stopped by the convenience store and bought his first portable magnetic goban.


End file.
